


梦魇.1

by roy_shark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_shark/pseuds/roy_shark
Summary: 凯隐的生活在那场案件结束后发生了一些改变。





	梦魇.1

这栋公寓位于艾欧尼亚市区的郊外，今天是3月25日，小雨，微风。

凯隐下了车，掏出了自己的枪，上膛，紧握在了手中。这间公寓大门特制的门锁需要先把钥匙往左，接着再右拧动3圈，门开了，紧拉着的窗帘让整个屋子里的陈设都显得黯淡无光，凯隐向前走了两步，摸索到了门口的开关，客厅的灯被打开了。

客厅靠近窗户的那面墙壁上满是血，干涸的，凝固着的，一大片，呈溅射状，从墙壁星星点点地蔓延到天花板，泛着一股腥臭的味道。所有的东西都有使用过的痕迹，凯隐站在了沙发面前，他低下头，拿起了上面的毯子。不知道是看到了什么，他像触电一般扔下了它，后退了一大步。

“你在哪？”他喃喃自语地问道，又快速地审视着四周，“你究竟是谁？”

他往旁边走去，放在桌面上的单人冰箱依然在运行着，深蓝色的喷漆早就磨损得不成样子，凯隐伸出手，打开了它，他看见里面放着一个头颅，他记得那张脸，那是案件的第九个受害人，拥有一双金色眼睛的年轻作家雷蒙。

凯隐的手僵在了原地，冰冷的枪管顶在了他的后脑勺上，熟悉的声音传进了他的耳朵：

“Good boy.”一只冰冷的手伸了过来，拿走了他手中的枪，而后，又从腰间拿走了他的手铐：

“你抓到我了。”

3月27日，傍晚，雾天，小雨。

穿过安静的街道，瓦罗兰警局灯火通明。凯隐掐灭了手里的烟，他的搭档——三年的好搭档奈久里，手里抓着那些文件，慌乱地打开了车门：

“嘿，悉达，你这样闭口不言弄得我很紧张。”他哆嗦着打开了伞，盯着脚边的泥水，小心翼翼地走到了凯隐的旁边：

“身为你的搭档，我至少要有一些知情权吧？你究竟是怎么知道凶手是谁的？”

凯隐默默地走向了警局的大门，奈久里忙举着伞，跟在了他的身后：

“嘿！悉达，你听到我的话了吗？”

凯隐被他的喋喋不休弄得有点烦，他深呼吸了一口，突然停了下来：

“给我闭嘴，操你妈的……操你妈的，奈久里。”

警局里的值班人员昏昏欲睡，大家都埋着头，忙着各自的事，审讯室里的白炽灯亮着——五个月以来连续作案的连环杀手现在就坐在里面，凯隐推开了门，看了一眼拉亚斯特，而后才同奈久里一起坐下。奈久里放下手里的文件，他低下头，打开了录音机，看向了桌子对面的那人：

“名字。”

手铐的链条敲打在冰冷的桌子上，桌子另一边的人发出一声诡异的笑声，他的视线停留在两人中间，又缓慢地转移到了凯隐身上，而后，他低沉地开口了：

“……名字？”

凯隐没有说话，他双手抱拳，和对方视线相对。奈久里推了推他：

“嘿，悉……”

“悉？真是个适合小男孩的好称谓——”

犯人在桌子上磨了磨右手大拇指的指甲，金属制的铁桌上留下了几道划痕，接着，他眯起眼睛，打了个哈欠：

“拉亚斯特。”他撑起脑袋看向奈久里，又继续补充道：

“来自恕瑞玛，那里可是个金色的好地方。”

奈久里很快反应了过来，他点了点头，继续说道：

“拉亚斯特，你被指控在艾欧尼亚谋杀九人，目前的证据已经足以证实你的罪行，你对此是否认罪？”

“九个？”拉亚斯特笑了起来，“实际上，一共是十二个。这是个有意义的数字，我不太希望你们把它搞错。”

“十二个？”奈久里的手指抖了一下，他忙低下头，快速翻阅着文件：

“呃，能否叙述被害人姓名？”

“谁知道他们叫什么？”拉亚斯特回应道，“第一个有着一头黑发，最后一个有着金色的眼睛。我只记得这些，我要杀了他们，但我并不在乎他们是怎样的，名字？或者出身，我只在乎他们背后的意义。”

“意义？什么意义？”

“是为了伟大的计划。喔……小男孩，你信教吗？”

奈久里咽了一口唾沫：

“不。”

拉亚斯特耸了耸肩，他的身体前倾，靠在了桌子上：

“……那或许你了解过？”

“你没有提问的权利。”凯隐打断了他，他站了起来，手指撑住桌子的边沿，“回答问题，或者是滚出去，你这该死的人渣。”

在凯隐说脏话之前，奈久里及时地按了录音机的暂停键，在他说完后又再次打开。拉亚斯特看着凯隐，他的表情带上了一丝怪异的亢奋：

“嘿——我的正义小警官终于说话了。你今天的制服真不错。”

他把背靠在了椅子上，交叠起双手：

“为什么杀死他们？我只是想让人看到他们的死。这是一种仪式。”

他咧开嘴角，从喉咙里发出某种低沉的声音。那很像是某种动物发出的威胁声。

“所以你承认你确实杀死了所有的被害人，对吗？”奈久里继续问道，“所有被害人都是死在你的手下，你没有放过他们当中的任何一个。”

“当然。”

凯隐拿过了奈久里手里的文件，他快速地抽出几张照片，把它扔在了桌上，手指快速划过尸体上的符号：

“那这呢？这是什么？一个邪教符号？还是你他妈的变态嗜好？”

拉亚斯特看向凯隐，他突然站了起来，奈久里也随之惊吓起身。凯隐把照片推了过去，而拉亚斯特接过了它们，他把它们拿起，放在灯下：

“就好像能看到血液。”他轻声说道：

“我热爱独自屠杀，而它则是在给我……带来好运。”

“该死的。”奈久里小声嘟囔道。

“吓到你了吗，小男孩？”拉亚斯特放下了照片，“喔……我能够理解，人类总是很难接受和他们思路相悖的事实。”

“够了。”

凯隐抓起了那些照片，把它们塞回文件夹中，有几张飘在了地上，奈久里忙低头去捡。拉亚斯特还在盯着他，凯隐无法忍受了，他去摸腰间的枪，但那里什么也没有，枪早在进审讯室前就交上去了。

凯隐转头便走，他大力地摔上了审讯室的门，奈久里慌乱地抓起了录音机：

“嘿，悉，等等我！”

拉亚斯特耸了耸肩：

“瞧瞧，你又吓到他了。替我转告他，就说——‘晚安。’”

奈久里离开了，审讯室安静了下来。

凯隐没有走，他坐在警局大厅的等候座上点了一支烟，抽了几口后又很快掐灭。奈久里把文件交接完，他去到了凯隐的身边。

“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”他蹲了下来，把手放在了凯隐的膝盖上：

“我知道审讯一个变态的杀人犯会有很大压力，但他已经承认了罪行，这就够了，悉，你没必要把自己逼得那么紧。”

“妈的，滚开，奈久里。”凯隐把掐灭的烟头扔到了他的脚边，“别呆在我的面前，我看到你这幅蠢样子就心烦。”

“该死的，你不该总是这么说我。”奈久里伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀，冲他使了使眼色，“走吧，我请你喝一杯，别那么焦躁，你很快就会忘了这些人渣的。”

在短暂的迟疑后，凯隐站了起来，奈久里拉着他离开了警局。

  
拉亚斯特。

五个月以来，他跑遍了整个艾欧尼亚，频繁而密集的作案让所有人都感到抓狂。残忍的手法和不明所以的符号是凯隐他们能拿到的唯一线索。他总是杀死被害人，他折磨他们，无论那是一个十六岁的男孩，还是四十几岁的女人，有的时候，他会把受害人的头砍下来，挂在犯罪现场的某个地方。在至今为止所发现的九起案件中，有三个受害人全身被血涂满了有规律的符号，这三个受害人都是年轻且拥有成就的……男孩。

“一个长跑运动员，连续三届的城市冠军。”奈久里喝下一口酒，“一个出名的作家，19岁就出了两本畅销书；还有一个同性恋模特，也很知名。

他看起来不像是上流人士，妈的，他究竟是怎么接近他们的？”

凯隐没有理他，奈久里乘着他倒酒的功夫往他手里塞了根烟，又掏出打火机替他点着了：

“别喝那么多，悉达，我可不想你又吐在车上，局里会说的。”

“我不想知道人渣是怎么想的。”凯隐放下了酒杯，“我他妈的一点也不想知道，我就应该一枪把他打死……”

“嘿，别这样，兄弟，你知道的，这么想不太好。”奈久里挑起眉毛，“反正你已经拿到了证据，也抓到他了。但，嘿……可你到底是怎么知道他就是凶手的？”

“哈……”凯隐吐出一口烟，他看着奈久里，审视着他的意图，“你一直都想知道，即便我不想说，嗯？为什么你总要表现得这么蠢？奈久里。”

“我一直觉得我们是搭档，是吧，至少劫是这么安排的。”奈久里回应道，“从两个月前开始，你一直都表现得很紧张。我猜测你知道了什么，但你一点也没有分享给我。”

“你不紧张吗？每天都可能有人死去。”

“我……当然的，但你的紧张不同，只要提到他，你就会表现出莫名的焦躁。

你以前不是这样的，悉，我了解你。”

“说出来你会信吗？”凯隐放下了烟，“他之前出现在了我的梦里。”

“谁？”

“那个杀人犯，拉亚斯特。”凯隐把背靠在了椅背上，“他在我们一筹莫展的时候出现了，就在三个月前。”

“……”奈久里的手僵在了原地，“你是说，你在梦里见到了他，然后抓住了他？”

“喔老天，”他看了一眼四周，“这借口很恐怖，悉，我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

“很恐怖，对吗？”凯隐看着他，“在梦里，他知道我的名字，他告诉我他是怎么杀了他们的，他向我描述细节，告诉我他们死前的挣扎，最后，他告诉了我他在哪里。

我开了三个小时的车——那是间废弃的屋子，我在冰箱里找到了一个脑袋，接着，他就出现在了我的身后，枪就顶在我的脑袋上。”

“该死的……你怎么能一个人……”

“他让我一个人，”凯隐灌了一口酒，“他说得很清楚……只准一个人。”

“那……他在你的身后，他没有开枪吗？”

“没有。”凯隐按住了脑袋，“他扔了枪，让我给他的手上手铐……该死的，奈久里，我有点，呃啊——头疼。”

“你喝多了。”奈久里站了起来，“也许你记忆错乱了，悉，你的压力太大了，该挑个时间去看心理医生了。”

凯隐趴在了桌子上，压抑着胃里的呕吐感，奈久里扶起了他，把他拖上了车，又把车开回了自己的公寓。凯隐也不是第一次留宿在他家了，被子和床都还算熟悉了，奈久里给他披了条毯子，他很快就沉沉地睡了过去。

半夜，凯隐从噩梦中惊醒了，但那是个普通的噩梦，梦里没有拉亚斯特，也没有受害人被杀死的惨状。奈久里睡在他旁边的地板上，见凯隐醒了，他打开了夜灯，起身倒了一杯热水。

“你还好吗，悉达？”

“我好得很。”凯隐看了他一眼，接过热水，昂起头一饮而尽，“至少睁开眼睛看见的不是变态杀人犯，而是你。”

“你该找个时间去看医生。”奈久里担忧地说道，“这个案子给你带来的压力太大了。”

凯隐没有说话，半晌，他抬起头，看向奈久里的脸：

“……我没法解释，奈久里。”

“你指什么？”

“所有的事情。”

“你累了。”奈久里叹息道，他走到床头，翻出烟盒，给凯隐递去一支烟，“我也有很多夜不能寐的时候，我们这工作就是这样的。”

凯隐收回了视线，接过了烟，在奈久里递过来的火上点着了，他看着那火光，忍不住开口道：

“奈久里……有的时候我真的不知道你是装的，还是真的这么蠢。”

“又来了……蠢就蠢吧，你总是这么说，而我根本不在乎你怎么看我。”奈久里低头，一边叹气一边让嘴里的烟雾涌出来，“至少我有女朋友，而你没有，悉，光是这点我就很同情你了。”

“呵。”凯隐有些被他气笑了，“有时候我真的很想给你一拳，就比如现在。”

“你没说‘操你妈的奈久里’，说明你还没有真的生气。”奈久里拍了拍他的肩膀，“睡吧，如果你想来点汽水的话，冰箱里有。”

冰箱。

凯隐皱了皱眉，按住了自己的额头。他默默地抽完了那根烟，在床头的烟灰缸里把它按灭了，躺回了床铺里。

奈久里关了灯，他坐在了床边：

“你还好吗，悉？”

凯隐翻了个身，背对着他，扯了扯自己身上的T恤：

“别婆婆妈妈的……我好得很。”

凯隐很快就又开始做梦了，回笼觉总是容易把人困在梦魇之中。他看见拉亚斯特坐在沙发上，这里是那个破败的公寓，窗帘紧闭着，天花板的灯打下黯淡的光，但墙上没有血，它就像往常那样干净，掉漆的深蓝色冰箱放在桌子上，运行灯还亮着。拉亚斯特翘着腿，手里握着凯隐的制服外套，白衬衫散落在他的脚边。

“晚上好，悉。”拉亚斯特看向了他，他从外套里翻出了他的证件，把它扔到了凯隐的旁边，“真是个体贴的称谓，不是吗？”

“怎么，你是来道别的？”凯隐瞥了一眼脚边的东西，“恭喜你要上电椅了。”

“是的——恭喜？”

拉亚斯特放下了腿，他的脚踩上了那件白衬衫，可怜的外套也在他的手里蹂躏得不成样子：

“你知道我现在正在监狱里做什么吗？”他把那件外套贴在了自己的鼻子边：

“我在想着那个可怜的男孩的脸，喔……那双金色眼睛真的很特别，不是吗？”

桌面上的冰箱自己打开了，雷蒙的头颅又展露在了凯隐面前，嘴唇没有了，牙床暴露在外。

“让一具尸体开口总是有点难的，但不砍下他们的头，他们又哭喊反抗个不停。”拉亚斯特嗅着那件衣服，把手伸进了自己的裤子里，“一股烟臭味，凯隐……喔，我可太喜欢了。”

凯隐几乎要无法呼吸了。枪。操他妈的，他现在只想一枪打爆这个家伙的脑袋，就一枪，看着这变态血肉横飞，他此刻只想这么做。

“那能让你爽吗？凯隐？”拉亚斯特突然抬起眼睛，看向了他，“杀了我，能不能让你爽到射在裤子里？喔……我可怜的小男孩，那你最好快点，这样我们可以……一起。”

脚边的证件逐渐扭曲变形，变成了自己熟悉的那把手枪，凯隐抓起了它，朝着拉亚斯特的手开了一枪，子弹穿透他的制服，然后是柔软的沙发，嵌进了墙里，拉亚斯特朝他吹了个口哨：

“哈，我的脑袋可不在我的手上。”

凯隐被激怒了，他红着眼睛，瞪着拉亚斯特，冲他开了第二枪，一发空枪——子弹没有出膛。

“操你妈的……”他检查着弹夹，低声咒骂道，语气变得快速而激烈：

“你他妈的到底想要什么？！”

“我想要什么？”拉亚斯特笑了起来，“我之前也这样问过你，你说你想要把我送进那该死的监狱，而我说到做到了。怎么，你现在为什么又不开心？”

“你就是个不折不扣的人渣，”凯隐的手指在扳机上颤抖，“放下我的衣服，操你妈的。”

“你这么生气，就因为我在操你的衣服吗？”拉亚斯特放下了手里的衣服，看向那个深蓝色的冰箱，“你应该想想那可怜的男孩，我砍了他的头，把屌塞进了他的嘴里，喔，他长得和你可真像，我差点不小心看错了……”

凯隐在他说完前又开了一枪，子弹依然是穿透了沙发，在墙上留下了弹孔，拉亚斯特撑着脑袋，他看起来十分享受。

“你还不明白吗，凯隐，要是我想对你做什么，我根本没必要拿衣服，你就在我的面前……”他的呼吸变得粗重了起来，“我完全可以破开你那可怜的小屁股，你要是反抗，我就把你的头也砍下来，喔……但正如你所见，我没有这么做，这不是我的目的。”

“给我——闭嘴。”凯隐颤抖着，向后退了一步，“……怪物，人渣，去死吧，操你妈的。”

“如果你想，我会那么做的。”拉亚斯特低下头，加快了手里的动作，“我真想射在你的脸上，凯隐……但我们可以折中一下。”

凯隐醒过来的最后一个画面，是那恶心的精液从他的制服上流下。电话铃声吵醒了他，奈久里推开了房间的门，他嘴上还有牙膏的泡沫，他看着凯隐一动不动地坐在那，开口提醒道：

“嘿，悉达，你有电话。”

凯隐摸向床头，手机嗡嗡嗡地快速震动着，他按下通话键，努力地控制着自己的呼吸：

“喂？”

“这里是瓦罗兰警局，凯隐警探，请马上赶来警局一趟。”

凯隐锊了一把头发，他环视了一眼四周，而后开口问道：

“怎么？又发生了什么事？”

“呃，是这样的，一点意外。”电话那头的声音压低了，“……昨晚认罪的那个犯人在收监期间自杀未遂，你得来走一些程序。”

凯隐沉默了好几秒，半晌，他放下了手机，站了起来。他看见了自己的制服外套，它就在椅子上上。他走了过去，伸手把它在沙发上甩开，值得庆幸的是，上面什么也没有，没有精液，也没有弹孔，干净整洁，证件在内口袋里……但内口袋里还多了一样东西。凯隐摸到一团纸，他把它掏了出来，那是一张便签纸，就像在快餐店点餐时会用的那种那样，它被揉得皱巴巴的，上面用蓝墨水画着一个符号——一个熟悉的，曾在那些尸体上出现过的符号。

凯隐无法摸透拉亚斯特的意图，此刻，他只觉得恐惧另他全身麻痹，他回想起拉亚斯特的脸，以及他们唯一一次触碰时他手指上冰冷的温度。他究竟是个什么东西？他到底想要什么？凯隐站在那儿，直至奈久里拍上他的肩膀。

“你还好吗，悉达？我们该吃早餐了。”

tbc


End file.
